


Adventures in Erebor

by thebiffstar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Is Awesome, Frodo and Sam are Blind, Frodo and Sam are much smarter than anyone thinks, He's useless without Fili, Kili is not as smart as he thinks he is, M/M, Secret courting, That doesn't need to be tagged, it's implied - Freeform, jealous!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiffstar/pseuds/thebiffstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam like each other, but are in the strong mindset that the other thinks they’re just friends. It’s painfully obvious to all around them. Everything changes a few weeks into Merry and Pippin’s visit, when Frodo meets a new stranger. </p><p>Sequel to ‘The After Stories.’  You don't need to read that to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place about twenty four years later. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are all thirtyish. (I know Pippin is eight years younger than Merry but for the sake of 'i wrote their ages incorrectly earlier so i'm just going to roll with it,' they're the same age. Pippin is still a little younger.)

“Fili!” Kili burst through their bed room door, dragging Sam behind him. Sam was flustered, his blush going all the way to the tips of his pointed ears. “Have you seen Frodo.”

“No, Ori mentioned he was in the library earlier. Why do you ask?” Fili closed the book he had been reading, if Kili was getting into trouble then by all means he must join in. It didn’t matter if he was one hundred six years old, mischief was fun.

“Sam needs to be a man!” Kili pulled Sam farther into the room.

“No I don’t!” Sam squeaked trying.

“Yes he does.” Kili said more to Sam then to Fili, “Don’t listen to him.”

“Tell me more, brother.”

“You promised!” Sam accused desperately trying to flee the situation.

“I won’t tell Frodo. If it makes you feel better Fili will promise not to tell anyone.”

“Tell me what?” Sam didn’t answer.

“Sam’s in love with Frodo!” Kili smirked, leaning against the table, inspecting his nails, oh so proud of himself. It was so cute when he thought he was smart. Good thing he’s second in line for the throne of Erebor.

Fili could hardly hold back the smirk. “You just found that out?” Fili asked amused.

“You knew?” They asked in unison. Sam’s voice had the slightest hint of panic.

“Of course, everyone does, except for Frodo, and apparently Kili.. So are you going to start courting him?”

“Yes.” “No.” Kili and Sam answered at the same time.

Fili sighed, “It’s painfully obvious that you and the young mister Boggins like each other. The only ones in Erebor who don’t know you and Frodo like each other are you and Frodo.”

“Frodo doesn’t like me that way.” Sam said dismissively, having finally freed his hand from Kili once the youngest prince was sure he wasn’t going to bolt.

Before Fili or Kili could argue, the subject of discussion entered the room. It was lucky for Sam that the dwarf princes kept their words or they would just spill all the secrets’ and lock the door.

“Fili have you seen- oh there you are Sam!” Frodo looked as if he had been running all over Erebor. He had a letter in his hand. “Guess what!”

“Um…Hands?” Frodo laughed at the reference.

“No, Merry and Pippin are coming to visit!” he handed the letter to Sam.

“Really?!” Sam read the letter over. It was in Merry’s scratchy hand writing. Sam was excited, the only thing Sam and Frodo missed more than the rolling green hills of the Shire were Frodo’s cousins.

In the twenty four years since Bilbo had fled the Shire on that horrible night, they had only returned a handful of times. After Bilbo and Thorin’s dwarf style wedding to get married in the hobbit traditions,  and a few other times just to visit (read: to keep the Sackville-Baggins out of Bag End.)

Now Merry and Pippin were coming to see the Lonely Mountain they had heard so much about.

“Wait, how are they coming here?” Sam asked.

Frodo blinked, Sam couldn’t help but to think that he was so unbearably cute when he was confused. “I don’t know, it didn’t say. You don’t think they snuck off do you?” Frodo asked concerned.

“They wouldn’t make it past Bree, a Ranger would surely stop them.” Kili told them.

“I don’t know brother, this was sent from Rivendale.” Fili said taking the letter from Sam and examining it.

 

Apparently someone (CoughBilboCough) had convinced a grey wizard to supervise safe passage over the Misty Mountains for the two hobbits.

 

All matters of what was dubbed the “Sam isn’t a man” problem were swept under the rug, or at least in Sam’s mind. Both of the Hobbits were waiting for their friends by the gates every day, neither noticed Fili nor Kili scheming.

The brothers couldn’t be more excited. Fili, Kili, Merry and Pippin were great friends, and pains in everyone’s asses.  In the last letter the princes had sent to Merry, Fili had complained about how blind Sam and Frodo were to not notice the others affections. Kili apparently hadn’t read the letter before it was sent.

Fili couldn’t wait t tell them all of the developments

 

Gandalf and the two hobbits arrived within the week after the letter was received. They arrived riding in Gandalf’s cart. Gandalf looked ready to smack them with his staff.

Bilbo watched with a fond smile as his wide range of nephews, Merry, and Sam Ran off into the mountain ahead of them. Bilbo had gone out with the boys to welcome the new guests.

“Fool of a Took.” Gandalf muttered watching them go.

“Watch what you say old friend.” Bilbo said playfully.

“I do apologize for the great terror now unleashed upon the Lonely Mountain.” The wizard said leaning against his staff.

“It is nothing Dis won’t be able to stop.” He told the wizard. “Come rest my friend, Thorin and the company have been awaiting your arrival for some time.”

 

“Sam finally admitted his feelings for Frodo.” Fili told Merry.

“What?” Merry gasped.

“Well, he told Kili. Won’t court him though, he’s afraid Frodo won’t return his feelings.” The dwarf scoffed

Merry groaned. “Why can’t that hobbit get it through his stupid head that Frodo likes him?” Merry was almost to the point where he was going to start pulling out his hair.

Sam and Pippin were play fighting with Kili as Frodo watched on from a safe distance cheering for Sam (and Pippin. But mostly Sam.) Frodo could defend himself, he just didn’t like fighting. He was content to watch.

“We need to give them a push.” Fili said with a smile as Sam and Pippin managed to tackle Kili. “Sometimes I don’t think Frodo even realizes how in love with Sam he is.”

“What if doesn’t?” Merry said as if he just realizing something.

“Doesn’t what?”

“Know that he’s in love with Sam. He’s never liked anyone else before, what would he have to compare his feelings to?” It hit Fili like a ton of bricks, Merry was right.

“We can’t just tell Frodo he’s in love with Sam, he’ll never believe us. Kili and I promised not to tell Frodo how Sam feels.”

“What if Pip and I suggested to Frodo that his feelings were more than friendly?”

“That could work…” Fili and Merry were interrupted by a shout. Kili was calling for reinforcements.

Fili couldn’t let the line of Durin be bested by some tween hobbits. He smirked at Merry before he took off running, Merry following right behind to help Pip and Sam.

 

That night there was a feast held to celebrate the arrival of the hobbits and Gandalf. Frodo was glad Merry and Pippin had come. He missed his cousins a lot; it was good to see them again. They had come at the right time too. Sam had been acting weird lately the days prior to when he heard Merry and Pippin were coming. At least he was back to normal now.

Frodo was content to sit in his seat and watch his friend’s rowdiness.

“Hello cousin.” Merry sat on Frodo’s right, hooking his arm with Frodo’s.  

“Hi Merry, what do you think of Erebor so far?”

“It’s pretty cool, but we need to talk to you.” Pippin sat down on the other side of Frodo, also hooking his arms with Frodo’s.

“Sure.” Merry and Pippin hoisted Frodo out of his seat.

“Not here.” They lead him out into the hall.

“What’s this about?” Frodo asked, very confused.

“Sam.” Pippin told him.

“What about Sam? Is something wrong?!” Frodo asked worried, if Sam was in trouble why wouldn’t he tell Frodo?

“No, Sam’s fine.” Frodo visibly relaxed. Merry shook his head before continuing. “We just have a question for you about Sam.”

“How do you feel about Sam?” Pippin asked.

“He’s my best friend.” Frodo said without hesitation.

“That’s it?” Pippin asked, clearly not the answer he was looking for.

“Let me rephrase that,” Merry said, “How does he make you _feel_?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you happy when he’s around?”

“Of course. I can’t think of any time I’m happier if he’s not around.” Frodo said without thinking. He didn’t have to think at all, there was never a time when he was happy without Sam involved in some way or another.

“Now we’re getting somewhere!” Pippin exclaimed.

“What’s this really about?” Frodo was getting suspicious.

“Sam.” Merry assured him. “Now don’t lie, do you like Sam?”

“I like Sam. Why would I lie about that?”

“But do you _like_ him?”

Realization spread across Frodo’s face along with a blush. “I, I-“He floundered hopelessly, then he finally closed his mouth. He was staring into the distance. Merry and Pippin traded a glance after a moment of silence.

“Mer, I think we broke Frodo.”

“He’ll be fine Pip, give him a minute.”

After another minute or too Frodo spoke up again.

“I-“

“Frodo! There you are!” Frodo blush grew as Sam walked around the corner. Sam mistook the blush. “Frodo are you oaky? Ya didn’ let ‘em trick you into drinkin’ did ya?”

“We didn’t trick him into anything.” Pippin defended. “We were just talking.”

“Leave Frodo out of your pranks.” Sam took Frodo’s hand, increasing the raven haired hobbit’s blush further. “come on Frodo, let’s go to bed.”

Frodo looked back to his cousins helplessly red as Sam pulled him to their apartments.

“Mission accomplished Pip.” Merry wrapped his arm around his cousin.

“Sam! Sam!” The heirs of the mountain skidded around the corner Sam had just come from.

“Some distraction you are.” Merry said playfully.

“He slipped away.” Kili admitted.

“You’re lucky you have us on your side.”  Merry laughed. “You just missed him.”

“I told you he went this way!” Fili told his brother.

“Don’t worry.” Pippin smirked.

“Mission accomplished. The seeds of love have been planted.” The brothers looked hesitant, so Merry continued. “Frodo has done a lot of thinking about Sam tonight. Never told us the conclusion he reached, but from the blush on his face when Sam lead him away, I think it’s safe to say he came to an interesting thought about our blonde friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarf gambling is a problem. Frodo, Sam, Fili, Kili, Merry, and Pippin meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'n giving hobbit's life spans more similar to dwarves, extending it to about 140-150ish. 
> 
> The POV will bounce around a little bit, but it will mostly be Frodo or Sam.

Chapter 2

Frodo starred at Sam as the blonde hobbit pulled him down the hallways. Sam was always there for him. Sam made him smile when he was sad, made him laugh, lifted him up when he fell. Was what Frodo felt for Sam love?

Merry and Pippin had been sure. It explained a lot of things, like how his chest got painfully tight when he saw Sam talking flirting with the girls in Laketown. And how whenever he and Sam were alone he would get butterflies in his stomach. Like now.

Frodo decided to push his new found feelings aside, Sam obviously didn’t feel the same way.

“Sam, where are we going?” he asked.

“To bed, Fili and Kili are up to something. They tried to keep me distracted all night.” Sam told him. “I think Merry and Pippin are in on it.”

“I think you’re right.” His cousins did have a mischievous air to them tonight. Sam stopped.

“I bet they think that they think they pulled the wool over our eyes. We’re too smart to be tricked like kids again!” Sam said excitedly.

“Yeah!” Frodo agreed, “Let’s bet them!”

 

Frodo awoke before Sam like always. He checked to make sure his friend was still asleep before heading down to breakfast. He needed to talk to someone, preferably not Merry, Pippin, Fili, or Kili.

The royal halls were quiet in the mornings, the only ones who could get up this early were Bilbo , (Sometimes Thorin; usually following his husband), Ori, Dis, and himself. They all sat around the table happily chatting, with the added bonus of the Grey wizard.

“Good morning.” He greeted cheerfully.

“Hello sweetheart.” Dis smile.

“hello my boy, how are you this morning? Have fun last night?” Bilbo asked as Frodo sat down next to him.

“…Yes.”

“That doesn’t sound to positive. Is something wrong?” Ori asked.

“I think all of my cousins are up to something.”

“What have my boys done now?” Dis asked with a long suffering sigh.

“Nothing yet Aunt Dis, I think.” Frodo told her, even thought they had long since come of age the two princes of Erebor acted like dwarflings. “Apparently they were keeping Sam busy all night, until he gave them the slip. And then Merry and Pippin questioned me.”

“About what?” Bilbo asked.

Frodo blushed slightly, it was almost unnoticeable. _Almost_. “Uh… what I think of Sam.”

“Well?” Dis asked.

“Well what?” Frodo tried to feign innocence.

“How do you feel about Sam?” His uncle prompted.

“uh, he’s my best friend…” Frodo trailed off hoping it would suffice. It didn’t.

“Come on! That’s not what we meant and you know it.”Dis threw her hands into the air. “I can tell by your blush!” She pointed an accusatory finger at him, causing his blush to redden

“Leave the boy alone Dis.” Bilbo scolded, “If he wants to tell us, then he will.” Bilbo was the only one brave enough to stand up to Dis. Not even Thorin would go against her will.

“Frodo checked the doorway behind him. No sight of Sam or his cousins. “I think I _like_ him quite a bit.” He said quietly.

“I knew it!” Frodo was shocked by Dis’ outburst. “Pay up wizard!”

“You were betting on my nephew?!” Bilbo asked shocked.

Dis smirked, “There is nothing a dwarf loves more than gold, ale, and gambling.”

“I thought you knew this my friend.” Gandalf chuckled, handing Dis a small pouch of coins. “This would not be the first time the company has taken wagers on a Baggins.”

“You can’t tell Sam!” Frodo panicked.

“Of course not.” Dis assured him.

“That would be against the rules.” Ori told him.

“You too? Sweet innocent Ori.” Bilbo faked hurt.

“I’m just in charge of the books.”

“Don’t worry Frodo. No one will tell Sam.” Dis patted his arm.

“Tell me what?” Frodo went ghostly pale at Sam’s voice behind him.

“That Frodo needs help with his swordsmanship. He was too embarrassed to ask you for help.” Gandalf lied with ease. Sam sat next to Frodo.

“No need to be embarrassed.” He said with a smile. “It would be my pleasure to help you. Fili goes a little too fast with the skills. It took me awhile to get but I go over them with at a more reasonable pace.”

“Thanks Sam.” Frodo smiled back, trying to will away the blush, very thankful for Gandalf’s lie.

 

Frodo and Sam agreed to practice later that day. Fili offered to help by being a live dummy. Kili had said that his brother didn’t need to act like a dummy and that he already was one. Fili then smacked his brother in the back of the head. Merry, Pippin, and Kili wanted to watch.

They were lounging in the shade outside of the outside training ring. Fili was resting against the ring by them, waiting for when Sam and Frodo would need him.

Sam and Frodo where in the middle of the ring. Sam was adjusting Frodo’s body postioning.

“You have to keep your elbows in, less of a target for your opponent.” Sam told him, pushing his elbows in closer.

Frodo bit his lip and nodded. He was trying to focus, he really was. But it was so hard with Sam so close to him.

“Excuse me!” Someone called out. There was a man standing at the other edge of the training ring. Fili jogged over placing himself in between the man and his friends.

“How can I help you?” Fili asked, looking the man up and down.

“This is Erebor, correct?” He was young, but of age at least. He was only about two heads taller than Fili, which was short for a man.

“Yes. What business do you have here, if I may ask?”

“I came to see where my mother lived before she meet my father. She was a dwarf of Erebor, my father was a man of Rohan. After my father died last year, she sent me here to see her home. Said she couldn’t bear to return herself.”

“What is her name?” Kili asked coming to stand next to his brother.

“Lily is what my father called her, she never told me any other name.”

“Speaking of names, what’s yours?” Fili asked.

“oh, I forgot my manors. Azel, son of Anzel. At your service.” He bowed.

“Fili.”

“And Kili.”

“At your service.” The brothers bowed together. Frodo and Sam snickered, just like in Uncle Bilbo’s story.

“I’m Meridoc Brandybuck.” Merry said as he swung an arm around Frodo who shoved it off playfully. “Call me Merry. These are my esteemed cousins, Peregrin Took-”

“Pippin.” He corrected.

“- and Frodo Baggins. and our Friend Samwise Gamgee.” The man went pale when Merry had said ‘Baggins.’

“Baggins as in ‘Bilbo Baggins’? You’re hobbits right?”

“Yes, to both.” Frodo replied. “He’s my Uncle.”

“He’s Uncle to us all really.” Kili said with a smirk.

“My mother told me tales of the many things Bilbo Baggins has done for Erebor. It’s an honor to meet you.” Azel looked to the mountain. “if you’re all not too busy could one of you point me in the direction of the nearest inn?”

“If you don’t mind waiting a bit, we could show you around.” Sam suggested. “Frodo and I were just practicing with swords. The rest of them were just loungin’ about like logs.”

“That would be great!”

 

Azel was a nice person. He and Frodo apparently shared a lot of the same interests. The raven hobbit was happy he had someone he could pull around the library without complaining (other than Sam of course, Sam never complained about doing things with Frodo.)

They showed Azel around the library, to the dining halls, and to the inn. He was very tired after his journey, and turned in almost as soon as he got the room, after biding his new friends a fair well and goodnight.

 

For some reason unknown to Sam, Azel just didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t want to mention it, nor did he have anything to go on, it’s just he got a weird feeling around the man sometimes.

He brushed it off as just a little jealousy. For once Frodo’s attention wasn’t on him. Sam disliked it, but he couldn’t do anything. It’s not as if he and Frodo were courting or anything; and still Frodo had the right to focus on anything he wanted too.

Sam just preferred it be him.


End file.
